


To Be Your Friend

by colerfuldarkness9_9



Series: At First, Who Would Have Thought [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Emotions, First Fight, First Meetings, First Year Akaashi Keiji, Friendship/Love, Like this series is going through the years here, M/M, Second Year Bokuto Koutarou, Slow Burn, Soft Boys, let boys be soft!!, mentions of mental health, slight introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness9_9/pseuds/colerfuldarkness9_9
Summary: Akaashi has never felt special, he's just happy to work alongside the star he saw flying across the court.  But to be more than that, impossible, you can't reach starlight.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: At First, Who Would Have Thought [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810339
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi is going to meet Bokuto for the first time! I hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated!

In the gym Akaashi felt his nerves hiking up though on the outside he seemed indifferent. The only thing that could give him away was the fidgeting of his fingers. He was one of the first to arrive and was off to the side with the coach waiting.

The captain had introduced himself and told him the first years didn’t have to help set up the first day, they were going to do introductions first then he’ll explain the layout of the gym and how practices went. One other first year showed up then more of the upperclassman.

Akaashi glanced around wondering where _he_ could be. The star that shot across the court. Akaashi was eager to see him play up close but also nervous. Would he be hot headed and conceited? Could he be a reserved person that only played the loud player in front of a crowd? What if Akaashi’s skills weren’t up to his expectations and he wasn’t allowed to play? Oddly enough out of all his wildly spinning scenarios that seemed the worst.

After another moment he felt the vibrating energy that filled the court as _he_ dashed into the gym. 

Bokuto gave a loud “Good morning” to which a few of the older years sighed and greeted back. A light brown-haired boy trailed behind Bokuto out of breath, griping as he tugged on Bokuto’s shoulder in an attempt to settle him down. Bokuto only grinned back and gave him a playful shoulder push.

Bokuto looked just as loud as when Akaashi first saw him. Hair swooped up into two points with a vibrant contrast of black and light grey, eyes flashing with golden excitement. His voice was bouncing through the walls, filling the air with vibrancy.

Finally, the coach and captain called everyone to gather around. Introductions were made then they turned to the first years. Akaashi gave his name, that he was a setter eager to learn from them, and his promise to contribute his best. It was prim and short. He had mentally rehearsed it and thought it the most simple and sincere response he could give. 

When he rose from his bow, he was surprised to immediately be met with large gold eyes.

He stiffened and blinked back at them. Bokuto seemed unconcerned in being caught by his obvious staring, tilting his head up in appraisal. Akaashi quickly turned to the side, trying to focus on what the Captain was saying and trying to ignore the heat creeping up his neck. _He definitely has a presence and it seems the confidence to match._ He thought to himself mildly. He resisted the urge to turn away or to glance back.

Practice wasn’t too bad but he was sure the intensity would pick up by the end of the week. Fukurodani wasn’t a powerhouse school for nothing. As he began to mop Akaashi noticed someone approaching him, looking up he blinked in surprised at being met with the same bright eyes as before. But instead of open appraisal Bokuto’s expression had taken a guileless quality, like a child hoping to get one more sweet.

“Hey, uuhh, Akashi-kun?” His voice had a soft low rasp to it.

Automatically he responded. “It’s Akaashi.” It was the only thing he really could say because in his mind he was still computing that Bokuto had come up to talk to him.

Bokuto seemed unbothered by the correction. He had a small eager smile. “Could you please help me practice spikes for just a little bit?” He pinched two fingers close together to emphasize the little bit part.

Just behind him Akaashi saw another second year, Konoha, pause and turn in mild alarm. Akaashi glanced at him then back at Bokuto’s eager face. For a moment Akaashi worried this was going to be some odd test to see how willing he was to work with the team. But Bokuto seemed to have no ulterior motive, eyes still fixed on him with open sincerity. He was starting to shuffle from foot to foot.

Akaashi nodded. “I can do that Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto grinned impossibly brighter. “Perfect!”

Earlier in practice the sets had been done by the captain and Konoha. This was going to be Akaashi’s first time setting not only for the team but for Bokuto. He turned the ball in his hands then took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was trying to center himself but then opened his eyes when startled by a heavy pat on his shoulders.

Bokuto was leaning in closer with an easy-going smile. “Akashi relax! It’s just like any other time you toss.”

 _Except it’s not._ He swallowed, but out loud he said again. “Akaashi.”

With the first toss Akaashi felt it was too low. But none-the-less Bokuto was able to spike it down hard on the other side of the net. The next two he mentally picked at and tried to make adjustments. Yet Bokuto said nothing against them, only asking for another. Then another. And another.

Akaashi wasn’t sure when exactly he found the rhythm but he was more satisfied with the tosses towards the end. It had a sharp height that fell into Bokuto’s hard swing. They finished the first cart of balls and Akaashi pulled the next one over. They finished through that one and Akaashi found himself out of breath. Evidently, he was going to have to build up more stamina. 

He sucked in another breath, leaning down to put his hands on his knees. “Nice kill.”

“Akashi!”

“It’s Akaashi.” He mentally resigned himself for what he was sure to be a critique. Instead when he looked up, he was startled to see Bokuto grinning wide, eyes scrunched in joy.

“Your tosses are the best!”

Akaashi blinked. Then blinked again. It was as though all the energy Bokuto had been giving expanded at once within Akaashi. He felt in that moment incredibly, absurdly, happy. And slightly embarrassed. “Uh, sure.”

Bokuto made a light complaint that he didn’t seem fired up but Akaashi hardly heard it. His ears were still ringing with the praise. So long that when he realized he should probably give a better response Bokuto had picked up most of the volleyballs.

“Uh, Bokuto-san I can-”

“Don’t worry I got them.” He under hand served one into the empty cart, with an airy smile and looking completely unbothered by the work. “Can you go get the mops though? They’ll be on the left in the storage room.”

Together they quickly cleaned the gym. From their it was a train and bus ride till he was in the privacy of his room, where in peace he could rethink of what had just happened.

The warmth stayed with Akaashi all the way into the night.

Within the next month Akaashi got very familiar with the wing spiker. At first Akaashi thought his own interest was in the enthusiasm the other boy had for, well honestly, anything. Though volleyball was Bokuto’s primary focus if there were other subjects in discussion he would enthusiastically converse. Even when he had no interest, then he would mutter about it relatively quiet or he would proclaim his disinterest just as loudly.

He was starting to think there was more complexity to his interest of Bokuto’s passion.

Akaashi _was_ surprised by the anger the boy possessed. Even more surprising was how often it would be turned to himself. Bokuto was the first to reprimand himself and the first to take himself out of a situation. Stomping off in frustration he would blow off steam out of sight or even find a spot to crouch in alone, hugging his knees tight or grasping at his head. Most of the team seemed used to it. Konoha would sometimes try to talk to him but usually end up frustrated as well.

One evening during a grueling practice session Bokuto was one of the first to leave, not staying to help clean, in his fit of frustration. Due to his own curiosity Akaashi followed Bokuto after a few minutes and found him in the club room. He was picking up some fallen objects from the floor.

“Bokuto-san, are you okay?” The slighter boy kneeled next to him so to help him pick up the fallen stacks of magazines. “Did you fall?”

“Leave it!” the broader boy snapped as he put an arm out to block him. Akaashi leaned back in surprise. Bokuto took a shaky breath, shoulders slumping. “Eh, sorry. I just mean it’s my mess, I got it.”

Akaashi stood, grabbing his wrist behind his back. “What happened?”

At first, he wasn’t sure if Bokuto would answer but after a moment his shoulders slumped lower with a heavy sigh. “I just got mad and threw my bag. And it fell on the table.” His gold eyes had dulled over and his whole expression reflected guilt and resignation. As though it was an unhappy but frequent occurrence.

Akaashi took in his expression then glanced around the room. At a closer look he realized there were various small shifts about the room, small things that had obviously been moved. _He basically threw a tantrum_ he wondered to himself, _but he was also trying to fix it before the others could see._

“How many times did your bag fall?” he raised a brow. Bokuto stiffened and turned to Akaashi. But the younger boy’s face or tone didn’t convey any disappointment or irritation. It was an honest inquiry.

Bokuto blinked in surprise and rubbed the back of his head. “A few.” He admitted, glancing away.

“Hm,” Akaashi went to his bag stuffed in his cubby. “I’m just leaving, would you like some company walking home?”

Bokuto looked back down at his bag, hands clenching and unclenching. “I’m not sure if I’m great company walking home right now.” Then quieter. “Or ever.”

Akaashi froze then continued changing. “That doesn’t answer my question Bokuto-san.” He made sure to keep any infliction out of his tone. He was starting to realize if he used any negativity Bokuto would continue to spiral; if Akaashi tried to over help it would make Bokuto more frustrated in himself and guilty.

Bokuto felt himself a little irked but also curious. He openly stared at the boy again but this time Akaashi was prepared and acted as though it were nothing. As if it didn’t make him nervous, or he didn’t feel a prickle of heat at the back of his neck. The younger boy finished changing and began zipping up his bag. As he hoisted it up over his shoulder, he met the older boy’s stare with the smallest rising of his brow. “Coming?”

He’s not sure what Bokuto saw as he continued to stare, Akaashi was always told his face was plain and expressionless. Bland. But Bokuto must have seen something because he didn’t look as defensive as before, instead he nodded. He grabbed his own bag and giving the room another once over before he followed Akaashi out.

The night was a bit chillier but Tokyo was still in a bustle. The bus Akaashi would usually take was full and he realized that they were in the height of the afternoon rush, the sun close to setting. He looked at Bokuto. “It was a late practice, are you hungry?”

Bokuto pursed his lip but then nodded.

“We can go to the food plaza a block that way.” Akaashi pondered asking what he would like to eat but in the current mood Bokuto was in he thought it best simply to take the older boy and let him choose. Once in the plaza they found separate food places to order from but then found a bench near the edge of the outdoor plaza to meet at.

After some time Bokuto spoke up, the first real sentence since the club room. “Akaashi, thank you. You’re being really cool.”

Akaashi felt the praise unnecessary and told him so. “I was just doing what anyone would do for a teammate.”

“Yeah but I’m not a usual teammate, huh?” Frowning Bokuto put his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand. “I’m too loud and hard to work with. And I’m pretty dumb, schools always been boring and hard for me. And I get too ‘temperamental” he lazily used his other hand to make air quotes. “I’m not even sure what that means.”

Akaashi frowned slightly, putting down his chopsticks. “Who said that?”

Bokuto gave a chuckle but it sounded frail. His usually vibrant eyes drooped and had dulled. “I know people say it. Captain has yelled at me enough times to calm down. Coach tells me I have a lot of good potential but I need to stop getting distracted by things that don’t matter.” He sighed.

“Why do you listen to them?” Akaashi was honestly surprised and curious. Usually loud and energetic people have a matching confidence that allows them to swagger about. But Bokuto was dejected and seemed concerned by what others thought of him. Well, not exactly that, more like he didn’t want to be an inconvenience to them.

“Because it’s probably true if enough people have said it. That’s why I’m always trying to practice more so I can be better! But then I suck and it doesn’t seem like I’m doing progress.”

“I think most people feel like that, it’s natural.” He peered at the bustle of people walking about the plaza. “And it’s good to have that strive because then we would just be content.”

“Right!” Bokuto sat up straight. “If you’re not doing better or your best then you just stay the same! I like volleyball but sometimes I don’t get my spikes right or I get blocked and . . . it’s like I wonder why I even play.” He slumped back on the bench.

Akaashi was surprised by the admittance. Thinking of Bokuto not in a volleyball court seemed unnatural and he felt an odd squeeze in his chest. He remembered briefly the sharp gaze in Bokuto’s eyes and the eager grin he had when he spiked, the first time Akaashi saw him. He remembered the feeling that had coursed through him. “Because your passionate.”

Bokuto blinked then turned to him in confusion, head tilted to the side. 

“It’s true you can be loud and demand an endless amount of time for practice, and you do seem very upset at trivial comments but” he thoughtfully was looking at a far-off spot. “Why would that be _bad_? Why should exceling and wanting to be the best be a bad thing? I find it admirable. There’s little use in being complacent and I’m starting to see little use in simply doing as your told. 

You do what you do, volleyball, because you seem happiest doing it. That’s not bad, it means your genuine Bokuto-san. You just need to remember your passion is what’s important, not what other people think of it. And eventually you’ll reach the point when you’re happiest.” He had a soft smile as he finished then turned to the other boy. Realizing how much he had said Akaashi straightened and felt a flush cover his cheek. Bokuto was staring at him with wide eyes and an openly astonished face. Before he could back track Bokuto cried out.

“Akaashi you are so amazing! I don’t think anyone has said it like that before.” He gripped the other boy’s shoulder and leaned in closer. His eyes were wide in admiration now. “How are you so wise and smart? Have you always been like that, you should be the sempai! How can you be so amazing?!”

Now Akaashi knew he was blushing. He glanced down. “I-uh. I’m truly not.”

“What, don’t say that! You really are!” his voice returning to its usual tone.

Akaashi found that incredible happiness spreading through himself again. It was starting to happen more and more, every time Bokuto acknowledged him. But he also didn’t know how to deal with it so he would turn his gaze down when it was too much for him to handle. “Bokuto-san you’re drawing a lot of attention.”

“Well they should be amazed by you. Oh, are you shy?” he blinked owlishly then let go and leaned back. “Sorry, didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”

Akaashi blinked. He was reeling by how quick Bokuto was to put himself back together and try to accommodate Akaashi now. “It’s fine. I’m not shy, it just took me by surprise. I don’t-“

“Oh, you don’t believe it.” Bokuto shook his head sagely as though he had come to a puzzling conclusion. “Akaashi, you just said it yourself I’m passionate.” He opened one eye and gave a long grin while pointing at himself. “So if I say it, it must mean I think it’s true.” He then slapped his shoulder jovially. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep telling you till you believe it. The same way you just helped me believe in myself.”

The younger boy blinked in surprise. But Bokuto was grinning so determined, so sure with what he had just said Akaashi couldn’t help the soft chuckle. “Very well Bokuto-san.” He leaned back. “I guess we’ll help each other.”

“That’s what friends do!”

Akaashi smiled stronger, helpless to the warmth in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this got longer than expected. They have their first fight but it's not angst, they just got to figure their emotions out a bit.  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated!

After that Akaashi gained more respect and appreciation for Bokuto. Though he still fell into slumps at random moments the closer Akaashi got the more he realized they weren’t as random. Sometimes he had to work it off, Akaashi pushed for this the most because it was less likely to end with property damage. When the frustration would build up, they would find their own spot to practice more or ask the Coach if they could stay longer. If not, they would go for a run together, Bokuto always looking forward.

Other times with a few choice phrases Bokuto would perk up again. And when he did Akaashi couldn’t help but be amazed by how seamless a play would come together as the rest of the team fed off of his energy.

Komi and Konoha had offered assistance with distracting Bokuto, going so far as to visit the first year in his classroom during lunch time. Akaashi had been surprised by their appearance but he was more perplexed by their offer. He wasn’t bothered by Bokuto’s endless practice or attention; it was fun working with Bokuto. And, perhaps a small bit of him, felt elated being a part of his focus.

Perhaps he didn’t show it appropriately, Akaashi had often been told he wasn’t the best at that. Or showing much emotion in general. For the most part he was used to the wrong conclusion being drawn about himself; in the past he had been chided by teachers for his lack of reactions while others simply ignored it, allowing him to fall behind the din of the classroom. But he didn’t want any misconceptions when it came to Bokuto, he knew how he felt, so he told them how he enjoyed all the extra practice and working with Bokuto. Komi and Konoha looked bewildered as though they didn’t understand what _he_ meant.

Akaashi was so sure they would understand. After all, Bokuto was often key to getting everyone else fired up, especially his fellow second years. Konoha would bemoan over Bokuto’s attitude but when Bokuto was picking up momentum in a game Konoha was right behind him and could be just as loud. Even when Bokuto would fall into a slump that was when Konoha and the others would push their hardest. Komi became more focused, Sarukui gained more accuracy, all of them at 120%. An odd seesaw act but it was working pretty well for them.

It would take more time but Akaashi was sure things would get easier and better. 

For the sake of the team of course.

That was not to say that Bokuto didn’t have his moments that truly pushed Akaashi’s buttons, because Akaashi had a few. Where Bokuto was a shuffle of impromptu actions Akaashi was used to a sense of routine and rational preparedness, he knew he could be prickly with this. He was only human; his patience wasn’t endless and he didn’t appreciate distractions.

Akaashi had agreed to study with Bokuto to help him focus. They didn’t have the same class but Bokuto hoped that being around Akaashi would help him. In fact, he had insisted on it, pestering Akaashi for days. So Akaashi picked a day he knew his house would be empty and invited him over.

Snacks and drinks were set on the coffee table. Small piles of papers and text books along with a red marked test. Bokuto’s last math score and been low so that would be his primary focus while Akaashi was doing a little work from most of his classes. Not even ten minutes into studying Bokuto picked up his phone. Akaashi didn’t pay it much mind and since he put it down within another moment Akaashi left it alone. Until it kept happening.

_Dzzz_

_Dzzz_

_Dzzz_

After the fifth time it had gone off it was starting to be distracting for Akaashi. He cleared his throat. “Bokuto-san, perhaps you should put your phone on silent?”

“Oh, okay then.” Bokuto grabbed his phone and fiddled with it for a moment before putting it down. He then reopened his book, fiddling with his pencil in one hand.

Akaashi went back to his own work and for the next half-hour it was quiet except for the rustle of papers and Bokuto’s fiddling. He would move the pencil through his fingers then tap it in his hair, his leg would bounce a bit then he would sit another way. But it didn’t bother Akaashi too much until at one-point Akaashi looked up and realized the older boy’s sheet was still mostly blank. “Are you having trouble?”

“Huh, oh, yeah?” he looked up blankly from his book, eyes wide. Too wide. They blinked quickly and he noticeably tried to keep himself from fidgeting.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes feeling a prickle of annoyance, familiar with that look all too well. He leaned over and the older boy leaned back in response. 

“Wait Akaashi! I can explain.”

Akaashi forcibly grabbed the book and tilted it down, revealing Bokuto’s phone in the book. On the same page he had started on. Akaashi fixed the older boy with a glare to which Bokuto shivered and gave a bashful smile. “I was just talking to my friend really quick.”

“It hasn’t been really quick; you’ve been talking this whole time. Exams are coming up and you are close to failing two subjects Bokuto-san.” His tone flinty with annoyance. “How am I supposed to help you if you stay on the same page?”

Bokuto groaned loudly. “I know but it doesn’t make sense. And I was telling my friend and then we started talking about volleyball. Then a movie he saw with his friend.” He glared down at the book as he grumbled. “And if I don’t get it by now it’s hopeless.”

Akaashi sighed as he tried to find some patience in his reserve. He had a lot to study for as well. While he never had minded helping Bokuto before he would at least like some give and take in this. “Bokuto-san then you can ask for help, that’s why we’re here. Or even ask the teacher after classes. You ignoring it won’t help. Unless your friend will tutor you, he’s not going to be much help now.”

“Oh, do you think he would?!” Bokuto eyes widened, “We have similar classes, I mean how different can they be if we’re in the same year.” His phone lit up again showing the name ‘Kuroo’.

Akaashi felt a stronger prickle of annoyance and answered icily. “Then ask him. But if you two distract each other so easily I doubt it would help.”

Bokuto, capricious Bokuto, actually nodded then turned down to his phone. Typing away.

The younger boy looked at him in disbelief and felt his emotions rising, bubbling to the surface. Usually his annoyance and anger would give way to concentration but at the moment it was making him feel heated. He had agreed to help Bokuto but it’s like the boy had no regard to his studies or to Akaashi’s attempt to help. Instead he was more interested in talking to his friend.

In a sudden give to his emotions he snapped his book closed. “Maybe this has been enough studying.”

Bokuto looked up in confusion. “Really?” he looked back down at the table, eyes roaming over Akaashi’s stack of papers and notebooks. “Did you finish your work?”

“No, I’ll finish it afterwards.” Akaashi stood not meeting his eyes. He picked up the leftover snacks and cups to take to the kitchen.

Bokuto turned, gold eyes now carefully following his abrupt movements. “After?”

“After you leave.”

The older boy straightened, as though suddenly drenched with a bucket of ice water as the temperament in the living room turned icy. He looked back down at the table, where his homework was forgotten, and felt regret seeping in as he looked at his blank pages. Still, he packed up his stuff as he swallowed it down. He didn’t want to be a bother anymore to Akaashi.

Akaashi heard Bokuto packing up, uncharacteristically quiet, as he leaned over the sink trying to take a deep breath. He shook his head, unsure why he suddenly was so upset and snapped now. He was used to Bokuto’s antics, why did this suddenly bother him? He straightened with a soft sigh; he couldn’t take it back now though. Instead he went back out to walk the other boy to the door.

Bokuto stopped at the entrance and looked at him mournfully. “I’m really sorry Akaashi.”

The younger boy paused at the earnest look in Bokuto’s eyes, then looked down. “It just doesn’t seem like a good time. Please text me when you’re home, Bokuto-san.” And he closed the door.

Akaashi stayed at the doorway, taking a deep breath and sighing again. His chest felt troubled, still unsure and surprised with his own abrupt actions, as though everything that had happened in the last minute happened all too quickly and he was trying to catch up with it. Akaashi was leaning his back against the door when a loud groan with a curse came from outside the street and he jumped in surprise. He peeked out the window and just caught Bokuto grabbing his head as he stomped off.

Akaashi almost ran back out to reassure the other boy but then paused allowing the curtain fall from his fingers, blocking his view. Would it really matter if he ran out to stop him? Perhaps it was his own hubris, thinking he could have an effect on Bokuto. He gave a rueful smile; as though anyone could grasp Bokuto. Of course he wouldn’t have an effect on him. Bokuto was a streak of light glaring against the inky night going thousands of kilometers an hour, something running on its own orbit, its own course. 

Akaashi went to sit back down with his homework, trying not to feel the emptiness of the house. 

Bokuto would be fine, after all, he was fine before Akaashi came along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love them both so much. Doesn't fit the story too much but I listened to "Shout Baby" the whole time I edited this.   
> I love/appreciate all kudos and comments. Next part of the series will be longer, but they all can be read as stand alone.

“Eh, hello-”

“KUROO I MESSED UP!” Bokuto cried out mournfully into his phone, earning a glare from some passersby but he was oblivious to them.

He also couldn’t see that on the other side of the line Kuroo was wincing at the volume emitting from the phone. Or how Kenma, walking next to Kuroo, almost dropped his game from hearing the loud voice. Kenma stared at the phone in surprise, eyes wide. He and Kuroo were walking back home from practice, having just exited from the train station. ‘Bokuto’, the taller boy mouthed then turned his attention back to the phone. “What do you mean, no one’s dead right?”

“Just my new friendship ugh!” Bokuto was able to just make the bus and took a seat by the back exit. “I made Akaashi mad and he kinda kicked me out.” He muttered now feeling worst as he realized what happened. He ignored the prickle of anger and the need to _run._ To jump and hit or throw or something. He tried to focus on something else to calm down, how Akaashi had been telling him to, so for the moment he focused on his friend’s voice on the other side of the phone. Focused on the thrum of the bus as it made its way through the light traffic. On the peeling layers of the seat in front of him.

“He kicked you out already?! That must be a record.” Kuroo said dryly, sure this was Bokuto’s usual exclamation over something minimal. Maybe even it would end up being a long rant over something Akaashi had done and Bokuto found fascinating. But when he was met with quiet Kuroo immediately frowned realizing this was a little more serious. “Hey, I’m just kidding. Bokuto, what happened?”

Bokuto stared out the window then sighed, rubbing his eyes. He told Kuroo what happened, how he had been studying at his friend’s house when Akaashi suddenly directed him to leave. “And now he’s going to hate me forever, and not going to toss for me, and I feel really bad!” He bemoaned. “I’ve never seen him upset, not like that.”

“Wow, you have it bad.” Kuroo gave a low whistled but was nodding to himself. Definitely more serious.

“Huh? What do you mean?” he groaned, dropping his head back so his hair pushed against the scratched glass. “Kuroo talk plainly and focus! I don’t want him to hate me.”

“Okay relax, he’s not going to hate you.” Kuroo sighed and moved his phone to his other side. “But you do need to apologize. From what it sounds like Akaashi’s kinda serious and pretty organized. They like things a certain way and time is important them. Including quality time.” He glanced down at his smaller friend. He gave a small fond smile that Kenma didn’t see, preoccupied in reading game reviews on his phone. 

Kuroo looked back up to the growing twilight. “Akaashi was taking some of his time to study with you and it probably felt important to him, especially if it was something only you two were doing. You kinda trashed on that by not taking it seriously and it bothered him that you were talking to me. (An interesting fact that Kuroo was storing for later.) If you had told me you were studying, I would have stopped texting you.”

He shrugged though the other couldn’t see it. “But, yeah for Akaashi it’s like you didn’t think being with him to study was import-“

“But it was! And he’s important!” Bokuto immediately said. How could someone as cool and hardworking as Akaashi not be? “Ugh I messed this up so bad. Again.”

“Hey, hey, don’t get your feathers ruffled owl head.” Kuroo tried to placate his friend, adopting a soothing tone. “We all make mistakes and overstep sometimes. Bokuto seriously, deep breaths. Okay?”

Bokuto tried really hard to follow the directions. It took a few tries but he was able to settle his breathing down, fist unclenching. “Okay, yeah.”

“Good, you’re doing good. Go to him and apologize tomorrow.” Kuroo briefly glanced down to tug Kenma’s sleeve, directing him as they turned the corner. Kenma responded ‘thanks’ in a soft murmur. “Let him know you want to try again and mean it. And when you guys do study again really focus and engage with him.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to study again.” Bokuto got up and exited from the bus he was on. From here it was another two blocks. “What if-”

“No, no what if.” Kuroo said firmly. “Just do it. From _there_ deal with the outcome.” When he was met with silence, he tried again to be playful. “Also, it’s not like you’ll take no for an answer.”

“I would.” He argued with a frown.

“Hm?”

“For Akaashi yeah! I don’t want to burden him either.”

“Interesting.” Kuroo drawled.

“What?” Bokuto stared down at his phone, as though he would be able to see what Kuroo was thinking, then brought it back to his other ear. “What is?!”

“I don’t remember him, or anyone for that matter, saying you’re a burden. Did he say that?”

Bokuto frowned. “No, bu-”

“No?” His tone knowing. “Then he doesn’t see you as a burden. None of us do.”

Bokuto blinked then nodded to himself feeling a pleased warmth in his chest. “Okay. Yeah, okay then. I’ll make sure tomorrow!” he pumped a fist. “And then I’m going to be his best friend ever!”

Kuroo grinned, relieved his friend was feeling better. “Really? Should I be worried about my title.”

“No, please.” Bokuto rolled his eyes and waved an arm. “You guys are like in different levels, different sides!” He laughed.

“Well that’s a relief.” Kuroo had a crooked grin that made Kenma raise a brow. “Isn’t this the same boy who you said had eyes that were crazy pretty. Like ‘An ocean of pretty Kuroo, a-“

Bokuto felt a blush burning his cheek then he yelled into his phone “Ah, I’m home! Bye!” and hung up, barely catching Kuroo’s. “Night.”

Bokuto sighed and grumbled to himself. He’s not sure why his friend found that comment so amusing. So what if he thought another boy’s eyes were pretty? It was true, they were a sharp blue. A dark marble blue. A pretty blue that Bokuto had never seen before.

Thinking about Akaashi’s eyes reminded him how they looked as he left, annoyed but also resigned.

Bokuto groaned to himself again. Once he was in his room he threw himself heavily on his bed and stared at his phone. Before he lost his nerve, he sent Akaashi a text.

_I’m home. Sorry again Akaashi._

It wasn’t till later that he got a response.

_Glad you got home safe, good night Bokuto-san._

Bokuto was quick and eager for school the next day. 

The whole train ride he was almost vibrating in his seat. Once he got down from the train, he took off running towards his school. Luck was on his side because he caught Akaashi near the entrance heading towards his first class on the first-year side.

“Akaaaashi!” he yelled.

The younger boy paused and turned around, messy hair rustling in the soft breeze. Though he recognized the voice easily he was a little surprised to see the older boy running towards him at a sprint. Especially after Akaashi had rudely kicked him out the night before. Akaashi had hardly been able to concentrate on the rest of his work, fretting over his actions till sleep. “Good morning, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto came to a sliding stop and stared at him determinedly, chest puffed, then bowed. “I’m really sorry Akaashi!”

The other boy’s eyes widened and he glanced away. “Bokuto-san it’s okay. You don’t have to do that.”

“No I-“ he then looked up and noticed how Akaashi was wearily glancing around. “Oh wait.” He grabbed Akaashi and tugged him to the side in the grassy area of the school grounds, near the wall. Akaashi widened his eyes but made no effort to pull away, willing to trail after him. Bokuto came to a stop behind a few trees. “Sorry I forgot about, well, people.”

Akaashi fixed him with a tilted look, half disbelief and half amused. “Clearly.” That hadn’t really been the reason for his discomfort, mostly it was because he felt the apology unwarranted. But he was touched that Bokuto had taken it into consideration. 

Bokuto then bowed again. “Akaashi, I’m really sorry for my behavior yesterday. I know now I was being difficult and not taking it seriously. You took time out of your day to help me study and you’ve been patient with me so the way I was acting was really rude towards you. And in general, I should take my studies more serious. So, I’m really sorry. And I won’t do it again.” Then he hesitated. “Well I’ll try not to, sorry. I get distracted easily . . . and I do dumb thing-” he slumped further and further, arms now dangling and fingers brushing the grass.

The whole time Akaashi was staring at him in mild amazement. He expected the boy to be put off by Akaashi’s attitude but to move on. Not to honestly be bothered by it. Not to be concerned over Akaashi’s feelings and want to make amends. Not to still try to be his friend. “Bokuto-san, please stand up right. You don’t have to bow to me.”

Bokuto stopped his rambling and straightened.

“I-er, I’m sorry too.” The younger boy swung an arm behind his back to grab his other arm as he glanced to the side. “I was very rude and I could have handled that better. I could have talked to you instead of snapping rudely or kicking you out. And I shouldn’t have been so blunt.” He shifted. “I know that’s a problem I have too.”

“But I need that! And I like it!” Bokuto said. Akaashi blinked and gave him a skeptical look. “No really! I like it when you’re blunt with me. If you’re telling me I’m being dumb or if you’re saying I did a good job I know it’s true. But I do need you to tell me.” He gave a pained grin. “I can be pretty dense so I don’t get little remarks. It’s better to tell me straight out.”

Akaashi shifted his weight. He thought of all the times his bluntness got him odd looks or annoyed remarks. How sometimes people gravitated away from him, or rather he had repelled them by his comments or perceived as ‘odd’ behavior. “Usually me being so honest like that seems to put people off.” He said carefully.

“Huh?” Bokuto tilted his head, as though he was being presented an impossibility.

Akaashi let go of his arm and brought his hands in front of himself, fidgeting. “They don’t like it, or rather they don’t like me. Saying things so straightforward.”

“Well that’s dumb, I like it!” Bokuto grabbed the other boy’s hands and grinned, leaning forward eagerly. “It’s part of what makes you cool!”

He leaned back a bit. “Cool?” He didn’t feel cool at the moment. In fact, Akaashi felt very warm having Bokuto so close and his hands held firmly in his.

“Yeah, you just say truthful things so easily, probably because you’re really sharp.” He looked thoughtful. “I don’t know why people would be put off by that, maybe because it’s easier for people to lie. But I think it’s really cool when you say things so smart and determined.” He then straightened, giving Akaashi’s hands a squeeze. “So, I don’t want you to apologize for it because it makes you amazing. But if it makes you feel better, I can accept it but only if you accept mine.” 

For a moment Akaashi could only stare at his impossibly bright eyes that were eager for an answer. Out of bewilder amazement he let out a soft chuckle. He couldn’t help it, it pushed past his lips and danced in the air between them. Once it was out though it grew into a full laugh, eyes squeezed tight. Akaashi was laughing so freely he missed the soft blush blooming over Bokuto’s cheeks or how his mouth shaped into a pleased wiggle. Once he was able to regain his composure Akaashi nodded, navy blue eyes brimmed with amusement. “Okay Bokuto-san. I’ll try to be as blunt as possible with you.”

“Yes!” Bokuto found the warmth from his cheeks spread into his chest. “Does this mean you’ll give studying with me another go?”

Akaashi nodded, eyes still crinkled. “On one condition.”

“Anything!” Bokuto answered immediately, eyes fiercely determined to take anything on.

“No phone while studying.” He paused then added. “And no more calling yourself dumb.” He shook his head softly. “You’re anything but dumb, Bokuto-san. Never think that.”

“That’s two conditions Akaashi.” Bokuto grinned, eyes playfully narrowing. In reality though his chest softened with a tenderness for his friend. “But okay, I accept!”

The younger boy nodded again. “This Thursday?”

“Yes!” The taller boy jumped up and down. He couldn’t believe his luck; he was so excited now. He was going to study with Akaashi. “Hey, hey, hey! I’mma pass math this year in flying colors!” he crowed into the air, laughing happily, head thrown back.

Akaashi shook his head fondly. He never knew what to make of Bokuto when he got like this. Why he was so excited to spend time with him, Akaashi? It wasn’t a reaction the younger boy was used to, not even with his family, but Akaashi was finding himself very keen to it. He would never had thought he could bring such a reaction out of someone, yet here was Bokuto proving him wrong.

Once he had settled a bit Akaashi inclined his head towards the school buildings with a small smile. “We should go or we’ll be late to our first class.”

Bokuto nodded, eyes still impossibly bright and mouth in a happy wiggle.

Akaashi knew now for sure he was blushing as his mouth tilted up in amusement. He looked pointedly down to their joined hands. “I can’t go unless you let go of my hands, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto blinked then felt his cheeks aflame as he realized he was still firmly holding onto his friend. He hastily dropped his hands. “Ah, sorry Akaashi!” He rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s fine.” Akaashi ducked his head as he began walking to the building. But then he paused, turned, and gave him a wave over his shoulder, a small lift still on his lips. “I will see you at practice, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto nodded, amazed by how such a simple gesture left him with an odd sense of breathlessness. He found he hadn’t wanted to let go of Akaashi but now he had something to look forward to. He was excited now that things had cleared up with Akaashi and he was going to give studying his 120%.

Bokuto wondered if he should call Kuroo later to tell him how it went or maybe just text him. He couldn’t wait to tell his friend what had happened and waiting two weeks felt too long. He then felt a new surge of excitement knowing they would all be meeting at training week. He couldn’t wait for his friends on the other teams to meet his best friend Akaashi. 

Or to meet the best friend Kuroo always talked about.


End file.
